


Forever Is Not Always

by SansWife1995



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Language, Betrayal, Divorce, F/F, Remarriage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansWife1995/pseuds/SansWife1995
Summary: Jasper and Emerald are back. They been having some trouble in there marriage that they question. Emerald tries not to fight but Jasper will never change and Emerald is beginning to doubt Jasper's love for her





	1. Chapter 1

Jasper just got home from work. Emerald was sitting on the couch reading a book. Emily was now in collage and Jonna was a senior in high school. Rosella has two children a boy and a girl. Andrew has twin boys and one girl. Ella has three girls. Steven Jr got a job in San Francisco now has two children both boys. Rosie has one child a girl. Tina became a teacher and had twin girls. Daniel is in New York city working at a big hotel and has a son. Connie is now gone and Steven still has his team.

" Hey honey how was work?" Emerald asked smiling and Jasper sighed

" Exhausting this idiot tried to lift more then they could held I had to call the manager." Jasper said annoyed and Emerald giggled

Emerald had changed her hair style it was no longer long it was short all the way to her neck. Jasper never changed a thing about her she loved being herslef even though her wife no longer had that beautiful long hair she loved.

" Dinner will be ready in a moment." Emerald said as she walked to the kitchen and Jasper sat down taking off her boots

Jasper had a very bad day she didn't like telling Emerald every single detail about her day. Emerald was in the kitchen and then came out with two plates.

" What's wrong?" Emerald asked as Jasper looked at her and sighed

" Nothing." Jasper said playing it off and Emerald saw though her disguise

" Nice try what's wrong you can tell me anything." Emerald said as Jasper looked at her and turned away

" Emerald please I don't want to talk about it." Jasper said angrily and Emerald looked down

This wasn't her Jasper, Jasper always told her what was wrong. Something was wrong with Jasper but what? Emerald placed her hand on her shoulder and Jasper turned around angrily.

" Jasper?" Emerald said as Jasper stood up and slammed the table

" Why can't you leave it alone I said I don't want to talk about it ok! Just stop." Jasper said annoyed and angrily

Emerald felt very small she never made Jasper angry before. Emerald left the living room and Jasper begun to regret what she had just lashed out on her beloved wife.

... Later that night

" Emerald?" Jasper questioned as she looked the bedroom and Emerald was sitting on the bed

" Jasper." Emerald said not looking at her and Jasper rubbed the back of her neck

Jasper sat beside her and begun kissing her neck. Emerald bit her lip she was still mad but Jasper was turning her on.

" Come on baby am sorry." Jasper whispered in a low voice and Emerald shivered

" Jasper your not playing fair." Emerald gasped and Jasper grinned

"That's the point babe." Jasper tensed and Emerald gripped her shoulder

Jasper gripped her ass then her breast knowing that's what turned her wife on more. Emerald was panting now as Jasper had slipped off her nightgown.

" Beg for it." Jasper said smirking and Emerald looked at her

" Please Jasper." Emerald begged as Jasper run down her finger on her face and took off her pants

" I don't quite understand babe you have to make it clear." Jasper said tensing her by circling her entrance with her cock and Emerald looked at her

" Jasper please fuck me." Emerald begged as Jasper entered her and started to move

After years of sex Emerald was still tight and sensitive. Jasper looked into Emerald's beautiful eyes she loved dearly as she fucked her. No matter what Jasper still loved Emerald no matter how much of a pain in the ass she was. But that was Emerald if she wasn't caring for you she was yelling at you for not taking care of yourself.

After they came Jasper noticed something was wrong with her wife. She turned over and saw Emerald crying.

"What's wrong?" Jasper questioned as Emerald looked at her and cuddled close to her

" I hate it when we fight Jasper our fight seem to get worse everyday." Emerald said sobbing and Jasper sat up with her face in her chest

" Babe every couple fights we are not the only one." Jasper said rubbing her back and Emerald sniffed

" Am scared Jasper that one day you won't want me anymore and leave me." Emerald said as Jasper looked at her and then placed a rough kiss on her lips

" No way in hell that is happening Emerald you turned my whole world upside down I love you we have 6 beautiful kids together each a perfect communion of us both." Jasper said smiling and Emerald looked up at her smiling though tears

" I love you Jasp-Jasp so much." Emerald said as they kissed and Jasper laid her down

" I love you to the moon and back forever and always." Jasper said smiling and they went to bed


	2. Broken Promise

Emerald woke up Jasper had went to work. Emerald left the house to go deliver Jasper's lunch she forgot. Once she got down there she looked for Jasper.

" Hey Jasper look at this... this guy is trying to lift your bar again." The manger laughed and Jasper smirked

" Not again guy is gonna hurt himslef hey Arnold you need to take it easy." Jasper said annoyed and the manger laughed

" So when you telling your wife your divorcing her?" The manger said as Emerald's heart stopped and she hid behind a post

" I don't know we fight so often it's hard to tell her after twenty five years of marriage." Jasper said rubbing the back of her neck and Emerald covered her heart

The words she said the promise she made. They were all lies Emerald couldn't take it anymore she ran out the door without being seen by Jasper. She made it home and fell to her knees she sobbed. Jasper made it home and saw Emerald was sitting on the couch.

" Hey babe am home." Jasper said smiling and going for a kiss

" Jasper I want divorce." Emerald said trying to hold back her tears and Jasper looked at her

" What?" Jasper questioned as Emerald looked at her and she turned her head away

" I heard what you said at work I was there ... you broke your promise to me saying you'd never leave me have your bags packed by tomorrow don't bother calling me." Emerald said as tears steamed down and she went to the bedroom

" Oh god." Jasper said covering her mouth and she put her face in her hands

The next day Jasper left the house with her bags and she found an apartment building in her price range.

Meanwhile

Emerald packed the pictures of her and Jasper together. Emerald came across there wedding picture and she begun to cry.

" Jasper ... JASPER!" Emerald cried and held the picture close

Back Jasper's apartment

Jasper unpacked she looked at her clothes and then pulled them out. A picture floated put it was her and Emerald on there wedding day. They way Emerald was looking at her and they way they were in love.

" It's over now time to pack the past, hey Yellow Diamond am ready to come back." Jasper sighed and calling home world


	3. Jasper's Says Goodbye

Jasper had packed her stuff up the ship was there ready for her. Jasper begun to walk on the ship and she didn't look back. Emerald was standing on the beach in her pink robe watching Jasper getting on the ship with tears steaming down.

" Please... please look back." Emerald whispered and Jasper walked right into the ship

Emerald ran to the ship the ship took off and she looked up. Jasper went to see Yellow Diamond and bowed before her.

" Welcome back Jasper." Yellow Diamond grinned and begun to walk

As Jasper left the center she looked out the window. The earth was smaller and then it was gone. Jasper sighed and nodded.

" It's for the best I don't belong there I belong home." Jasper said smiling and then she walked down the hall

She found her old quarters where she use to be. She smiled and begun to work out. Finally no more idiots trying to lift her weights no more manger getting on to her and no more. Jasper stopped thinking she couldn't believe what she was thinking.

" No more Emerald." Jasper whispered as she got to her knees and begun to sob

Realization had finally hit her she left her wife her beloved her one and forever true love. Jasper ran a hand though her hair and she shook her head.

" She is sensible and so incredible

And all my single friends are jealous  
She says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
I open up my door and she gets into my car

And I say you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

She respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And she calls exactly when she says she will  
She's close to her father  
Talks business with her mother

I'm charming and endearing  
And she's comfortable

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

I can't see the smile she's faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And she was wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you." Jasper sung and cried


	4. Yellow Diamond

Joanna was in her room her mother was in the livingroom. Joanna knew her father was gone and her mother was no longer happy. Joanna was turning nineteen in a couple days she looked at the mirror and sighed.

"Sometimes I think about you  
Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinking bout me  
And would you even recognize  
The woman that your little girl has grown up to be  
Cause I look in the mirror and all I see  
Are your Orange eyes looking back at me  
They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all

Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
There's sunny skies as far I can see  
If you ever come back home to Carolina  
I wonder what you'd say to me

I think about how it ain't fair  
That you weren't there to braid my hair  
Like fathers do  
You weren't around to cheer me on  
Help me dress for my high school prom  
Like fathers do

Did you think I didn't need you here

To hold my hand  
To dry my tears  
Did you even miss me through the years at all

Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
There's sunny skies as far I can see  
If you ever come back home to Carolina  
I wonder what you'd say to me

Forgiveness is such a simple word  
But it's so hard to do when you've been hurt

Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
And just in case you're wondering about me  
From now on I won't be in Carolina  
Your little girl is off  
Your little girl is off  
Your little girl is off to Tennessee." Joanna sung sadly and Emerald hugged her

" Oh my sweet little girl I know you miss daddy, mommy misses her to." Emerald said sniffing and Joanna hugged her mother tight

Emerald left Joanna's room she sat down on her bed alone. She sighed and looked at her wedding picture. She picked it up and closed her eyes.

# Flashback#

On earth long ago Emerald found Jasper in her warrior outfit. Emerald was in her Green Diamond outfit she looked like a medieval princess.

" Don't leave me." Emerald said looking at Jasper and Jasper looked away

" Your mother wants me at the front of the line Emey I can't disobey orders." Jasper said as Emerald looked down and wiped away a tear

" Is that all you think about honor and orders do I mean anything to you?" Emerald asked sadly and Jasper lifted her chin

" You mean the world to me I will never leave you I promise." Jasper said smiling and kissed her lips

# End of flashback#

She grew angry and threw the picture it impacted with the wall. The glass shattered and Emerald looked away from the broken picture.

" Every time I turn the conversation to something deeper than the weather

I can feel you all but shuttin' down  
And when I need an explanation for the silence  
You just tell me you don't wanna talk about it now

( She grabbed all the picture of her and Jasper)

What you're not saying is coming in loud and clear, we're at a crossroads here

If I'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose  
If I'm not that arrow to the heart of you  
If you don't get drunk on my kiss  
If you think you can do better than this then I guess we're done  
Let's not drag this on  
Consider me gone

( She threw them in the trash)

With you I've always been wide open, like a window or an ocean  
There is nothing I've ever tried to hide  
So when you leave me not knowin' where you're goin' I start thinkin' that we're lookin'  
We're lookin' at goodbye

( She grabbed the cards Jasper made her though the years)

How about a strong shot of honesty, don't you owe that to me..

( She burned them outside)

If I'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose  
If I'm not that arrow to the heart of you  
If you don't get drunk on my kiss  
If you think you can do better than this then I guess we're done  
Let's not drag this on  
Consider me gone

( She grabbed each letter Jasper had ever wrote to her)

Consider me a memory  
Consider me the past  
Consider me a smile in an old photograph, someone who used to make you laugh

( She threw them away)

If I'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose  
If I'm not that arrow to the heart of you  
Then I guess we're done, let's not drag this on  
Consider me gone  
Consider me gone  
Consider me gone  
Just consider me gone." Emerald sung and sat on the bed crying

Meanwhile on homeworld

Jasper worked out with a Ruby. After her workout she went to her room and sat down on the bed. At the center of homeworld there was the Diamond building. Yellow Diamond sat on her throne she looked at the picture of her and Emerald with her husband when they had Emerald.

" I want my daugther I don't care about the children she leaves behind." Yellow Diamond said to her Pearl and her Pearl nodded

Pearl found a Topaz and she ordered her to retrieve Green Diamond. Green Diamond's Pearl stopped and saw the two together.

" Yellow Diamond wants Green Diamond back you have a mission retrieve Green Diamond and bring her home." Pearl said as Topaz nodded and grinned

" I am honored to bring back Green Diamond." Topaz said smiling and leaving

" My Diamond is coming home." Green Diamond's Pearl whispered smiling and went to Blue Diamond's Pearl to tell her the news

Blue Diamond's Pearl was cleaning up and she saw Green Diamond's Pearl.

"Pearl." Blue Diamond's said smiling and Green Diamond's Pearl looked at her

" Green Diamond is coming home!" Green Diamond's Pearl said as Blue Diamond looked shocked and surprise

" Really well that's great Blue Diamond must hear about this." Blue Diamond's Pearl said excitedly and running


	5. Green Diamond's Pearl

Emerald was sleeping on the bed and Topaz came in quietly. She looked at Emerald with a smirk she couldn't wait to get home with the great Green Diamond. She gently picked her up and carried her to the ship. Emerald woke up in her arms and she started screaming.

" GARNET!" Emerald yelled as Garnet ran out the temple with Joanna and they were almost there

" Momma!" Joanna said scared and reaching out

The ship begun to take off Emerald reached for her daughter but it was to late. The ship was to far in the air and she looked at Garnet.

" Take care of my baby." Emerald said with tears steaming and Garnet nodded holding Joanna

" Momma!" Joanna screamed and the ship was gone

Emerald watched as her child got littler and littler she glared at Topaz. She yanked away from her and looked at her.

" Who are you, Who sent you here?" Emerald asked angrily with tears steaming and Topaz looked at her

" Princess Green Diamond I am Topaz your mother sent me here to bring you home." Topaz said smiling and with a bow

Emerald looked disgusted she didn't think her mother would what a minute it was her mother after all. Of course she would go this low to bring her home knowing she had a child on earth.

" I want to speak to my mother." Emerald said gritting her teeth and Topaz lead her to the control room

They made it there and Topaz called the Diamond line Emerald was standing there angrily. There was her mother's stuck up Pearl.

" Who authorzied you to make this call?" Yellow Diamond's Pearl asked as Emerald pushed her out of the way and looked directly at her

" I did." Emerald said as Yellow Diamond's Pearl eyes grew wide and she gulped

" Ggggg Green Diamond it's ummm My Diamond it's Green Diamond!" Yellow Diamond's Pearl said stuttering and looking at Yellow Diamond

" Green Diamond ... My daughter it's so lovely to see you again you've changed alot." Yellow Diamond said smirking and appearing

" Mother why did you want me here I have a daugther of my own to take care of on earth and you know that." Emerald said angrily and Topaz looked at her

" Emerald I thought you mite want to see Jasper." Yellow Diamond smirked and Emerald expression changed

" Jasper... Mother I ... Your not playing fair I don't need ... I don't." Emerald said almost smiling and then angrily

" Don't what Emerald ... you miss her and you know it you can't hide that from your own mother." Yellow Diamond said smirking and Emerald lowed her eyes

" I hate you." Emerald said with a sneer and Yellow Diamond laughed

" No you don't Emerald... I'll see you when you arrive dear." Yellow Diamond said smiling and the line went blank

Emerald looked at the screen and then sat in the chair. Topaz looked at her after watching that conversation between Yellow Diamond and Green Diamond she could tell Green Diamond didn't like her mother.

Meanwhile

Yellow Diamond's Pearl was looking at her Diamond after the conversation between her and her daugther. Green Diamond's Pearl saw the conversation to she wanted her Diamond to be home but if she was miserable she didn't want her Diamond to be sad.

The ship laid Green Diamond stepped off with Topaz she walked in the Diamond building. She made it to the throne room her mother was there and she saw Yellow Diamond's Pearl.

" Mother... Pearl!" Emerald said glaring at her mother and then seeing her Pearl

Emerald ran to her Pearl and hugged her. Her Pearl hugged her and Emerald looked at her Pearl.

" I've missed you so much my Diamond." Green Diamond's Pearl said smiling and Emerald smiled at her

" Pearl." Yellow Diamond said looking at her Pearl and her Pearl went to her

" Yes my Diamond?" Yellow Diamond's Pearl said looking at her and then Emerald who was still hugging her Pearl

" I want a welcome home party for my daugther... a masquerade." Yellow Diamond said as her Pearl nodded and bowed

" Yes my Diamond." Yellow Diamond's Pearl said leaving and then she stopped to see Emerald rub her Pearl's cheek

Emerald walked out the room with her Pearl she was catching up what was new on homeworld. They made it Emerald's old home and Emerald stopped looking at her home.

" I haven't been here in years." Emerald said as she looked at her Pearl and opened the door

Emerald looked around it was clean and still in tacked. Emerald smiled and spun around to see the place.

" Everything is just as I left it." Emerald said smiling and Pearl giggled

" Yes my Diamond I've kept it clean for your return." Her Pearl said smiling and Emerald smiled

Emerald opened her room door and then she saw her bed. She ran to her bed and giggled as she smiled at her Pearl.

" Come here Pearl." Emerald said patting the bed and Pearl sat on the bed

Emerald hugged her and then looked at her. Pearl looked at her Diamond she smiled and hugged her tight.


	6. Reunited

That night the party was starting Emerald was in a green dress and a mask with her Pearl.

They entered the room filled with gems and she went to the corner of the room.

" May I have this dance?" A rough voice asked as Emerald looked at the gem in question and her hand was extended with one hand behind her back bowing toward her

" Yes." Emerald said smiling and she looked around the room

The gem put her right hand on her waist and her left entwined with Emerald's right hand. The music started and Emerald looked at the gem.

" I heard a gem came home I didn't catch who came home." The gem said as Emerald nodded and she looked away

" I am glad you don't know who came home" Emerald said sighing and the gem turned her head toward her

" I wish I did know for now let's dance before the gem comes here." The gem said laughing and Emerald nodded

I understand that you've met someone

With a perfect heart

But you've been questioned by everyone

Are you're in the dark

Can you choose to fall

Should you risk it all

How'm I gonna stop it if you wanna give it all to love

When I'm on your side

And I understand you're the only one to know

Whether wrong or right

Let your heart decide (you're the only one)

Some may tell you don't take the risk

It's a waste of time

But if you think you'll find happiness

Baby take the dive

It's unusual

But it's critical

How'm I gonna stop it if you wanna give it all to love

When I'm on your side

And I understand you're the only one to know

Whether wrong or right

Let your heart decide (you're the only one)

Give it up

How'm I gonna stop it if you wanna give it all to love

When I'm on your side

And I understand you're the only one to know

Whether wrong or right

Let your heart decide (you're the only one)

The music stopped and Yellow Diamond with the other Diamond's were by her side.

" My gems we are here to welcome back a long time ruler of our world my daugther Emerald or as you all know her as Green Diamond." Yellow Diamond said taking off her mask and Emerald took off hers

" Emey?" The gem said confused and then taking off her mask

" Jasper?" Emerald said looking at Jasper and Jasper looked at her

Emerald felt her heart jump and almost break. Her Pearl came and placed her hand on her shoulder.

" You... your here." Jasper said as she avoided her eyes and Emerald looked away

" Yeah I am... how have you been?" Emerald asked as Jasper turned head toward her and Jasper looked at her

Jasper hugged her tight shocking Emerald and Emerald looked at her. Jasper had tears steaming down her face and Emerald stared at her.

" Jasper... I missed you." Emerald said sobbing and Jasper looked at her

" Shhh don't cry... Am so sorry I shouldn't have left shouldn't have divorced you I am so sorry I love you so much my Emey." Jasper said placing kisses on her cheek and Emerald hugged her tight

Emerald looked at her and kissed her lips Japser melted into the kiss of her lover. Green Diamond's Pearl never seen this before she was standing there shocked and uncomfortable.

" Jasper I love you to." Emerald said finally smiling and Jasper smiled

Jasper had not smiled in days since she left Emerald now that Emerald was there with her she was whole again. A light consumed them and then there stood Jaspmeralda.

" Oh my." Green Diamond's Pearl said shocked and Emerald with Jasper unfused

Jasper lifted Emerald up by her waist and spun her around.


	7. Gift

Emerald woke up there were a bunch of rose petals leading to the followed the rose petals the bathtub was filled with rose petals on the tub and two glasses of wine next to the tub.

" Hello Emey." Jasper said with a smirk and Emerald looked at her

Jasper had a robe on and Emerald blushed she looked hot in that robe. Jasper took off Emerald's nightgown and underwear she lead her to the water. Emerald settled down in the water Jasper undid the rope on her robe and slipped it off. She stepped in the water and gave Emerald a glass of wine.

" Happy Valentine's day Emerald." Jasper said with a wink and Emerald looked at her surprised

" You remembered oh Jasper." Emerald said smiling and Jasper smiled

After drinking the wine Jasper picked Emerald up and laid her on the bed. Jasper kissed her down her body and looked up at her.

" Don't move Emerald today is all about you." Jasper said smiling and Emerald blushed

Jasper licked her breast then she kissed her neck and she entered into Emerald. Emerald gasped and Jasper moved her hair. Jasper started to move slowly to take in all of her Emerald and kissing her neck then licking it.

" My Emey my sweet precious Emerald... I missed you so much... I love you..." Jasper said moving and then stopped

" Jasper what's wrong?" Emerald questioned as Jasper looked at her with tears steaming and she rubbed her face with her thumb

" Am sorry for leaving you... I was so stupid... I hate myself for almost losing the best thing in my life I bet you hate me." Jasper sniffed and Emerald gave her a passionate kiss

" Jasper I don't hate you... Your not stupid and you didn't lose me you found me now please... give me your love." Emerald said smiling and Jasper smiled with tears in her eyes

Jasper moved again gripping her breast then kissing her neck and lightly biting her neck. Emerald wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled Jasper in a deep kiss. Then they came together and Emerald snuggled up with Jasper.

" Happy Valentine's day Jasper." Emerald said smiling and Jasper sat up

" Hold on babe... I wanted to give you this." Jasper said giving her a box and Emerald looked at her

" Jasper it's beautiful." Emerald said smiling and seeing a ring with a diamond in it

" I want to be your husband again." Jasper said blushing and Emerald looked at her surprised

" Yes... YES oh Jasper this is the most wonderful Valentine's day ever!" Emerald said hugging her neck and happy tears steaming down

Jasper hugged her and then saw Emerald's Pearl her expression on her face was smiling. She saw Yellow Diamond's Pearl her expression was disgust and so was Blue Diamond's Pearl. Jasper sneered at the two stuck up Pearl's who thought this was disgusting and Emerald's Pearl smiled.


	8. Home

Emerald was walking with Jasper when Yellow Diamond's Pearl and Blue Diamond's came on from the hallway.

" What a disgusting display." Yellow Diamond's said as Emerald and Jasper glared at them

" Apologize to her." Jasper ordered and Emerald grabbed her arm

Emerald looked at her and Jasper rubbed her finger on her cheek. Jasper turned her gaze toward the two and then looking at Emerald.

" You know who this is?" Jasper questioned bring Emerald close to her and the two Pearls looked at her

" Umm." Yellow Diamond's Pearl said as Japser grabbed her then pushed her against a wall and then she looked at the Emerald she pointed to her

" This is my heart

She's sets fire to my soul

She's my one and only

This is my heart

She can't compare to anyone

This is my soul I really hated to let her go

But never again will I let this angel

Disappear from my life

She's my sunlight

My sweet love

I won't let anybody make fun of what is mine

This is my heart

This is my soul

And I am never letting her go

How can our love be wrong

When this feels so right

Your my life your my one and only

Your my heart I love you so

My sweet angel that fell from the sky

Right into my open arms

I was looking for perfection, I was looking in the wrong direction

She's an angel am a demon I don't deserve and yet I have her

She loves me, she cares for me

She knows when am angry she knows when am sad and I can say she's the best thing that I have

She makes me wanna improve myself

She makes me feel good about myself

She's my missing piece

I don't ever what to lose this angel

She's my heart and she's mine." Jasper sung walking away from Yellow Diamond's Pearl then grabbed Emerald and kissed her lips

Emerald giggled as Jasper smiled and kissed her lips. Yellow Diamond's Pearl sneered and Blue Diamond's Pearl looked at the two

" Come on BP. Yellow Diamond's said being to walk and then turned around

" No I am gonna stay with them." Blue Diamond's Pearl said smiling and Emerald hugged her

" Disgusting." Yellow Diamond's Pearl said with a sneer and bumped into Green Diamond's Pearl

" Excuse me Yellow Diamond's Pearl here you go my Diamond." Green Diamond's Pearl said as Yellow Diamond's Pearl blushed and handed Emerald a key

" Thank you Pearl ready to go home love?" Emerald asked as Jasper nodded and they got in a ship

Yellow Diamond's Pearl looked at them Blue Diamond's Pearl and Green Diamond's Pearl got on to the ship.

" Wait your leaving me?" Yellow Diamond's Pearl asked Green Diamond's Pearl and Green Diamond's Pearl nodded

" Unless you want to come with us?" Green Diamond's Pearl asked extended her hand and Yellow Diamond's Pearl blushed

Yellow Diamond's Pearl grabbed Green Diamond's Pearl hand and they got on the ship. They took off and Jasper put the directions for earth in the program.

Meanwhile

" Garnet can me help." Joanna asked smiling and Garney patted her head

" Yes dear what's that." Garnet said smiling and seeing something in the sky

She ran outside it was a ship and it landed on the beach.

" Garnet!" Emerald said smiling and hugging her

" Emerald." Garnet said hugging her back and the three Pearls looked at them

Chapter 9: Love is in the air  
Jasper wakes up and sees Emerald next to her. They were in there house and she smiled. She got up and fixed the coffee and waited for Emerald to come out.

" Hello Jasper." Yellow Diamond's Pearl said with a sneer and Jasper glared at her

Blue Diamond's Pearl and Green Diamond's Pearl came in the living room. Garnet and Joanna came in Jonna looked at Blue Diamond's Pearl.

" Got a stareing problem?" Blue Diamond's Pearl said glaring at Joanna who blushed and turned away

" Leave my kid alone." Jasper said with a growl and Emerald came out

" What's wrong? Emerald asked as Jasper smiled and went to her

" Nothing I can't handle." Jasper whispered and kissed her lips

Garnet left with Joanna and the three Pearl's. Finally Jasper had some alone time with her wife she looked at her beloved and embraced her.

Meanwhile

Joanna went to school and Garnet was now with the three pearl's. They went to do something and Garnet smirked. She unfused.

" Ruby." Sapphire said smiling and they began to dance

Ruby kissed her lips she smiled at her one and only Sapphire. As she held her close they didn't know Yellow Diamond's Pearl was watching them. She left and saw Green Diamond's Pearl reading a book.

" Umm Pearl may I have this dance?" Yellow Diamond's Pearl asked with a blush and Green Diamond's Pearl nodded

They danced and then Yellow Diamond's smiled. Maybe this wasn't so bad and she looked into the one she was dancing with. Maybe it's just fate or something like that.

Back at the house

Jasper was dancing with Emerald and finally looked into her eyes.

" Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?

Does she flutter your heart when she kisses your neck?  
No scientist or biology  
It's obvious when she's holding me  
It's only natural that I'm so affected, oh, oh, oh

And my heart won't beat again  
If I can't feel her in my veins  
No need to question, I already know

It's in her DNA  
D-D-D-DNA  
It's in her DNA  
And she just takes my breath away  
B-b-b-breath away  
I feel it every day,  
And that's what makes a man  
Not hard to understand  
Perfect in every way  
I see it in her face  
Nothing more to say  
It's in her D-D-D-DNA

It's the orange in her eyes that helps me see the future  
Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah, hey, yeah  
Now I don't have any first degree  
But I know, what she does to me  
No need to work it out, it's so familiar, oh, oh, oh

And my heart won't beat again  
If I can't feel her in my veins  
No need to question, I already know

It's in her DNA  
D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
And she just takes my breath away  
B-b-b-breath away  
I feel it every day,  
And that's what makes a man  
Not hard to understand  
Perfect in every way  
I see it in her face  
Nothing more to say  
It's in her D-D-D-DNA

It's all about her kiss  
Contaminates my lips  
Our energy connects  
It's simple genetics  
I'm the X to his Y  
It's the colour of his eyes  
She can do no wrong  
No, she don't need to try  
Made from the best  
She passes all the tests  
Got my heart beating fast  
It's cardiac arrest  
She's from a different strain  
That science can't explain  
I guess that's how she's made  
In his d-d-d-DNA

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh woah woah woah woah

It's in her DNA  
D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
And she just takes my breath away  
B-b-b-breath away  
I feel it every day,  
And that's what makes a man (what makes a man)  
Not hard to understand (to understand)  
Perfect in every way (in every way)  
I see it in her face (in her face)  
Nothing more to say (nothing more to say)  
It's in her D-D-D-DNA." Emerald sung as Jasper smiled and kissed her lips

" I love you forever and always." Jasper said smiling and Emerald giggled

Though the years we fight all our fear

Although we fight we grow stronger then light

I will always love you forever more

No matter what battles we face or tragically's we indore

You are my sunlight and I am the pain

But together we make yin and yang.

Chapter 10: A Very Emerald Day!  
Author Note: In honor of my favorite day St Patrick's Day!

Jasper woke up the 17th was circled she smiled she knew what day that was. She got up before Emerald got up and started decorating the house green. Garnet came in she helped Jasper the three Pearls and Sapphire plus Ruby didn't know what this day was about.

Emerald woke up and saw the house. Jasper smiled and she was dressed in green. Jasper took her wife to town to celebrate St Patrick's day. Yellow Diamond's Pearl was alone with Green Diamond's Pearl, Blue Diamond's Pearl went with Garnet to learn about this day with Ruby and Sapphire.

" I love St Patrick's day!" Emerald smiled and Jasper grinned

" I know want to dance the Irish dance with me?" Jasper questioned holding her hand out and Emerald nodded

I know you're missing home  
It's been so long since you've been  
And that life you had in Dublin  
Now ain't nothing but a dream  
To be right there in the moment  
You'd give anything to be

It's alright  
'Cause tonight  
We're gonna paint the town green

Your friends are on the phone there  
It's so close to Paddy's Day  
And it kills you not to be there  
But life got in the way  
If I had to break the bank  
Spend every penny on your dreams

It's alright  
'Cause tonight  
We're gonna paint the town green

Just like home  
Let's color the streets like our own  
Let's make this place feel like our own  
It's just you and me

It's alright  
'Cause tonight  
We're gonna paint the town green

And we travel on the subway  
Like it was the Luas line  
Chase the Hudson to the Liffey  
Where we kissed for the first time  
Turn the city into Dublin  
Yeah, wherever we may be

It's alright  
'Cause tonight  
We're gonna paint the town green

Just like home  
Let's color the streets like our own  
Let's make this place feel like our own  
It's just you and me,

It's alright  
'Cause tonight  
We're gonna paint the town green

Just like home  
Let's color the streets like our own  
Let's make this place feel like our own  
It's just you and me,

It's alright  
'Cause tonight  
We're gonna paint the town green

Paint the town green  
Paint the town green

After the dance Jasper carried his tried wife home her feet hurting as well but she didn't care as long as her wife had fun today on her favorite day.

" I love you my little leprechaun." Jasper joked and Emerald giggled

" I love you to my giant orange cheeto."Emerald said as Jasper looked annoyed and then nipped Emerald

Chapter 11: I lived  
Jasper looked at her wife as there final child crossed the stage. So much has happened between them. Jasper sighed as she replayed the day they ment each other. She smiled she felt Emerald grab her hand and Jasper brought it to her lips then kissed it.

" I love you." Jasper whispered and Emerald looked at her

" I love you to." Emerald said smiling and they watched Joanna

Hope when you take that jump, you don't fear the fall

Hope when the water rises, you built a wall

Hope when the crowd screams out, they're screaming your name

Hope if everybody runs, you choose to stay

She remembered when Emerald found out she was pregnant

" Jasper!" Emerald came out the door of there soon smiling and Jasper looked worried

" What is it, is it a monster I'll crush it!" Jasper said as she looked around and Emerald giggled

" No am pregnant!" Emerald said as Jasper smiled and picked her up

" Were gonna have a baby!" Jasper yelled excitedly and Steven had stars in his eyes

Hope that you fall in love, and it hurts so bad

The only way you can know is give it all you have

And I hope that you don't suffer but take the pain

Hope when the moment comes, you'll say...

When the babies were born

" Andrew, Ella, Jake and Rosella." Emerald said smiling and Jasper looked at the children

" There beautiful." Jasper said smiling at them and the others looked at the babies

I, I did it all

I, I did it all

I owned every second that this world could give

I saw so many places, the things that I did

With every broken bone, I swear I lived

When they lost Peridot

" She's gone,she's really gone. Emerald sobbed as Jasper wiped away her tears and kissed her lips

" No she's still here but in a different form just like Rose." Jasper smiled and Emerald cuddled up to her

Hope that you spend your days, but they all add up

And when that sun goes down, hope you raise your cup

Oh, I wish that I could witness all your joy and all your pain

But until my moment comes, I'll say...

The birth of there fifth child

" Welcome to the world Emily." Emerald said smiling and Pearl had tears steaming down her face

I, I did it all

I, I did it all

I owned every second that this world could give

I saw so many places, the things that I did

With every broken bone, I swear I lived

When they lost Jake

" Andrew was at the science lab Jake was in there when he left the lab for a minute then it blew up Jake didn't." Jasper said as tears steamed down and Emerald covered her mouth with tears steaming down her face

" Jake my little boy." Emerald said as Jasper went outside and Garent looked at Emerald

" Am sorry Sapphire didn't see this coming." Garnet said as Emerald looked at her and Jasper came in slamming the door

" Didn't see this coming, YOU CAN SEE THE FUTURE BUT YOU COULDN'T SEE THIS COMING, my little boy is gone and it's all your fault!" Jasper yelled as Garnet flinched and Emerald looked at her

" Jasper I know this is hard but yelling at me won't solve it." Garnet said as Jasper shook with sobs and Emerald went to Jasper

" Jasper we have to plan a funeral, get all the kids here and tell Andrew it wasn't his fault nor Sapphire's." Emerald said trying to stay calm and Jasper nodded

Oh [4x]

With every broken bone, I swear I lived.

With every broken bone, I swear I...

When Amethyst found out she was pregnant

" Am pregnant!" Amethyst said smiling and Emerald smiled brightly

" Am going to be a grandmother!" Emerald said smiling and Jasper looked shocked

" Am going to be a grandfather." Jasper said as she got up and walked into there bedroom

I, I did it all

I, I did it all

I owned every second that this world could give

I saw so many places, the things that I did

With every broken bone, I swear I lived.

When Amethyst had her baby

" I waited for you." Amethyst smiled as Emerald had tears steaming down and nodded

" Let's do this." Garnet said as Amethyst pushed and then six hours later

" It's a girl!" Peridot shouted as Onion came in and looked at his daughter

" Amethyst named her Robin." Lapis said giving the baby to him and Onion left

Oh [4x]

I swear I lived. Ohhh [2x]

Joanna hugged her mother and father after she got off the stage. Jasper smiled though tears she was glad she made the right choice years ago. Looking at how her family has grown it warms her heart and she kissed her wife's lips.

They got a picture of the whole family one last time Peridot, Lapis, Lars, Lillian, Lilly, Persephone, Buck, Onion, Robin, Ella, Andrew, Rosella, Garnet, Steven, Connie, Steven Jr, Rosie, Daniel, Tina, Jasper, Emerald, Emily, Joanna, Ruby, Sapphire, Yellow Diamond's Pearl, Green Diamond's Pearl and Blue Diamond's Pearl.

" Jasper and Emerald went home. Steven passed away twenty years later along with Connie, Buck passed away now his daugther Persephone owns the family bussniess, Onion owns his own fishing ship and takes Robin with him, Steven Jr does what his dad did, Rosie is now a teacher in New Orleans, Daniel travels the world, Tina is a professor in college, Emily works for the president, Yellow Diamond's Pearl married Green Diamond's Pearl, Ruby and Sapphire married as for blue diamond's pearl she helps the pizza place.

Ella, Andrew and Rosella do what they do best. If you ever visit beach city when the sun is up you can still see Jasper and Emerald there were they will always be. Happy together in harmony they won't talk about there fights or homeworld they'll let you in there house giving you tea. For you see they still are happy together after all these years no matter who they lost they grow stronger from it thought the fights and out of the ashes comes there love for each other.

And I should know I've been here since I ment Emerald and seen the way Jasper loves her. That's all that I can say and my love for Sapphire will go on like that to. Now if you will excuse me I have to go and met Emerald at the beach with Jasper." Garnet said smiling and waving to you as she left


End file.
